


Meadows/Light

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Cuddled up close on their bed, Emily and Ali’s attention was directed solely to the screen at the end of the room. As the broadcast filled the room with sound their silent exchange of Emily offering comfort to Ali’s anxiety played out also.

Once the final decisions had been cast, who the USA was to play in their group, Ali switched the volume off with a sigh.

Turning to face Emily, she gave a small smile. In return the brunette whispered. “So, what do you think babe?” A thoughtful frown as she replied slowly then picked up her pace as other thoughts came upon her. “Oh gosh, it could be tough. I mean they’ve all made it this far too.” 

Keeping her smile firmly in place, Emily whispered softly. “But none of them have ever won it before, I think.” A nod, Ali leaned in close and delivered a soft kiss against her lips as she hummed. “We’ll just take it one game at a time.” In return Emily deepened the kiss, wrapping Ali into a tight hug as she moaned. “And I will be there cheering you on every time.”


End file.
